Bring me to life
by lori777
Summary: Watanuki esta en peligro, el único que puede salvarlo es Doumeki. Cuanto puede expresar Watanuki a través de una canción. Shonen Ai DouxWata104. Songfic Evanescence.


**xxxHOLiC © CLAMP**

**Bring me to life © Evanescence**

**Advertencia: Sh****onen ai.**

_**La letra de la canción=Pensamientos de Watanuki.**_

— **Diálogos — **

**«Pensamientos»**

**Recomendación: Escuchen la canción "Bring me to life" de fondo XD**

**De antemano, gracias por los reviews.**

**Bring me to life**

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I´ve become so numb  
Without a soul. My spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
_

_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos  
como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi interior  
Donde me he hecho tan insensible  
Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar  
Hasta que la encuentras ahí y la llevas de vuelta a casa_

Un ayakashi gigante te ataco a la salida de la escuela, enseguida me di cuenta gracias al ojo que comparto contigo pero fue demasiado tarde, el monstruo te lastimo gravemente. Pensé en llevarte al hospital pero me di cuenta que era mejor ir con Yuuko, a su tienda, ella te salvó una vez, estoy seguro que te salvará de nuevo.

Tú cuerpo esta frío, estoy preocupado, espero llegar a tiempo. Estoy frente a la tienda, esta se levanta erguida ante mí, antes donde este lugar para mí solo era un lote baldío. Ella espera en la entrada, me mira con severidad, conoce la inmensidad de mi deseo, ella sabe que es un enorme deseo.

— Pagarás con tu sangre y tu piel… — me dice cerrando los ojos y dando un sorbo a su pipa. Yo asiento, no me importa por ahora las consecuencias de mi deseo.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can´t wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can´t wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become_

_(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puede despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

Otra ves dentro de esa habitación, estoy esperando afuera exhausto estoy débil, mi brazo me duele, todo me da vueltas pero no me importa, cuando te veo abrir la puerta bruscamente se que estas bien. Levanto mi cabeza cansada, me miras con ojos delictivos, estas molesto, me sonrió. ¡Qué ironía! Por mi gesto estas más molesto, pero lo siguiente que haces me sorprende, no entiendo ¿me abrazas? ¿Por qué? No importa, me gusta, quiero que estemos así mucho tiempo, este será un deseo que cumpliré por mi mismo.

_Now that I know what I´m without  
You can´t just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can´t wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can´t wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become

Bring me to life  
(I´ve been living a lie, there´s nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin tí  
No puedes simplemente dejarme  
Respira en mí y hazme real  
Tráeme a la vida_

(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puede despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido

Tráeme a la vida  
(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
Tráeme a la vida

Te has desvanecido en mis brazos, estoy inquieto, ella me mira descansada me dice que te levantaste deprisa al conocer los hechos y que ni siquiera tomaste un respiro, me permite llevarte hasta la cama, te dejo acostado como una princesa ensoñada de cuento de hadas. Yuuko me ordena que descanse a tu lado, me niego pero es insistente, más tranquilo pienso que no seré el único que dormiré contigo, Mokona y Muguetsu también lo harán. Por ahora descansemos juntos, hasta que estemos bien y puedas hacerme de comer, y todo regrese como antes, o mejor que antes.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

(All of this time I can´t believe I couldn´t see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)

I´ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

_Congelada por dentro sin tu roce,  
Sin tu amor, querido.  
Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte_

(Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no pude ver  
Escondida en la oscuridad pero tu estabas enfrente de mí)

Parece que he estado durmiendo 1000 años  
Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo

Estas despierto, me estas mirando pero no gritas, tu cara esta roja, parece que deseas decir algo, no dices nada, estas aún cansado, estoy contento, tengo ganas de romper este bello momento y decirte algún comentario para que alces tu voz, quiero oírte hablarme (más bien gritarme). De un momento a otro, Mokona y Muguetsu están contigo, te besan, yo me acerco, y los imitó, el efecto que causo es tu molestia, frunces el ceño y te desmayas, pareces princesa de cuento. Cierro los ojos, estoy cansado, terminaremos esto otro día. Por ahora duerme.

_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)  
Don´t lett me die here  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can´t wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can´t wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become

Bring me to life  
(I´ve been living a lie, there´s nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

_(Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin alma)  
No me dejes morir aquí  
(Debe que haber algo más)  
Tráeme a la vida_

(Despiértame)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(No puedo despertar)  
Despiértame por dentro  
(Sálvame)  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Despiértame)  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
(No puedo despertar)  
Antes de acabar incompleta  
(Sálvame)  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)

Tráeme a la vida.  
(He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro)  
Tráeme a la vida

_«Gracias idiota, te amo glotón…»_

**The END**

_**Lori777**_


End file.
